Tea Swap
by dickard23
Summary: Zuko and Sokka go to Aunt Wu to buy a tea that is rumored to enhance one's manhood. What happens when Azula accidentally drinks it instead? TyZula happens. Clearly Lemons, and also an Azula Harem, Maitara and whatever else I make up.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story. There is no war. LEMONS warning! Futa warning!

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were best friends. They were both 17 years old and eager to try their luck with the ladies now were done with school and had more autonomy from their parents.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Zuko asked Sokka as they walked downtown to Aunt Wu's Mystic Shop. Bato had told Sokka about this oyster prawn tea, swearing that it would enhance them.

"Bato swears by it," Sokka said. He hoped it would work. He was average sized, but he wanted to be impressive.

Bato swears by a lot of things Zuko thought. "I guess we'll see."

It took them 30 minutes to get to the shop. On the way, Sokka kept seeing food places and getting distracted every time there was a burger joint or a steakhouse.

"Can we get lunch after?"

Zuko shook his head. Sokka was such a meathead. "Whatever."

They got to what was a raggedy looking shop, shingles sliding off the roof, and the window was cracked. Zuko was already convinced this was a scam.

The bell rang when they opened the door. An old woman with grey hair, bright red lipstick and some type of gold ornament in her hair came out. "Boys, what can I do you for today?"

"We were looking to get some oyster prawn tea."

She looked at them and smiled. "Ah, a good choice. It has great health benefits." She took out a 40g box of tea. "Fifteen coins!"

"Fifteen coins!" Zuko was pissed. That amount of tea would normally sell for 2 coins.

"It is a special tea."

"Do you have any smaller boxes?" Sokka asked, trying to mediate.

"I can sell you 20g for 8 coins."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, having their telepathic communications.

_Let's do it bro!_

_It's probably a rip off._

_We won't know until we try it._

_Fine!_

Zuko put down four coins.

Sokka reached for his money, but there was a hole in his wallet. "Oops!"

Zuko grumbled as he put down four more coins.

They went back to the palace afterwards since Sokka didn't have any money to buy lunch.

They put in their lunch orders with the cook and asked him to prepare the tea for them as well.

"Of course Prince."

They sat down in the kitchen and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula had a sore throat. She rang her bell for her servant and requested some hot tea.

"What flavor Princess?"

"Jasmine, black of course, and a squeeze of lemon."

"Coming right up."

"These sandwiches are so good!" Sokka was happy. They had pan-seared komodo chicken with spicy tomato relish on top.

Zuko just ate.

The servant brought out the tea.

Sokka took a sip. "This actually tastes good."

"Really?" Zuko tried some. "This isn't oyster prawn. It is just jasmine. She scammed us!"

"Are you sure?"

Zuko gave some to Iroh. "Definitely jasmine," he said to them."

Angry with the deception, Zuko got a carriage and went right back to Aunt Wu. "You sold us jasmine tea."

"I did not." She took out a box just like the one she had sold him and he smelled it. "Does that smell like jasmine to you?"

Zuko cringed. It smelled awful. "No."

"Then maybe your servant brewed the wrong tea."

Zuko went right back to the palace. "Where's the tea I handed you?"

The chef had no idea. He called his sous chef. "What did you do with that tea?"

"Oh I threw it out. The Princess said it was dreadful."

"What? That tea was for me!"

"My bad. I thought it was her jasmine tea when I brewed it for her, and then she said it tasted like spoiled fish, so I threw it away."

Zuko was not about to dig through the garbage for that tea.

"What now?" Sokka asked him.

"Well, when you have eight coins you can get some more if you want. I think I've had enough of oyster prawn tea."

"Well, at least I got lunch."

* * *

Azula was disgusted. "What was that nastiness?" It took her a long time to get the taste out of her mouth. If I weren't so sick, I would burn the fool that made me that tea. She felt sleepy and decided to go to bed.

Two days later.

The Princess had been having sharp pains in her stomach and wondered if there was something wrong with her. She had thought it was just a cold, but now she was unsure.

She was about to ask the doctor when Ty Lee came over to visit.

"Hi Zula!"

"A-zu-la. It has three syllables."

"I know, but I like having a nickname for you."

"Who said you could have a nickname for me?"

"The whole point is that you don't get to pick the one for yourself."

"What a silly idea!"

"How have you been?"

"Terrible. My stomach has been hurting for days."

"Maybe a back rub will help."

Azula lied on her back and Ty Lee straddled her hips, using her knowledge of chi manipulation to work on her friend's back. Azula was small but she was strong, her muscles well formed from years of firebending practice. Her father demanded the best from her, and she had always been ready to deliver. Ty Lee thought that too much work is what made her feel ill, relaxing her chi should help.

She got to Azula's pleasure chakra. "I feel a knot here." She started to work around it, trying to open it up.

Azula felt this weird tightening feeling below her gut. "What are you doing to me?"

"Trying to open my chakra is it helping."

"I don't know, but I feel this weird soreness now."

Ty Lee stopped. "Where is it sore?"

Azula pointed at the region between her legs. Ty Lee thought she meant her thighs and started to rub them. She suddenly found something strange. "What's this?" she asked as she rubbed Azula's thigh

"That's what's sore. What is it?"

Ty Lee had an idea, but she wasn't sure. She stroked it between the girl's pants.

Azula let out a hoarse groan. "OH AGNI!"

"Did that hurt?"

"No." It felt good.

Ty Lee reached into Azula's pants and pulled out the offending appendage. It was huge, easily 22 cm and fat. She had known Azula since she was six. This was clearly a recent development. "How long have you had this?"

Azula looked wide-eyed. "I have no idea." She hadn't actually looked to see what was hurting. She just wanted it to stop.

"I think I know how to solve your problem." Ty Lee had read about this in a bawdy scroll. She wrapped her hand around Azula's member, leaning forward and tentatively licking it. Azula moaned loudly and Ty Lee took that as a sign of approval. She sucked on the head.

"OH TY!" Azula should have shoved her friend away. This was obscene, but it felt too good. Azula wasn't used to choosing pleasure over propriety, but she wasn't sure she had a choice at this moment.

She pushed her head forward, but it was hard to get her mouth wide enough.

"Watch your teeth."

Ty Lee pulled her head back up and began licking her all over, trying to get it nice and wet so it would be easier to suck.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Azula guided Ty Lee's mouth to her dick, pushing the head past her lips. Now that it was slicker, Ty Lee had an easier time, and she began sucking and stroking her Princess.

Azula was overwhelmed with pleasure, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as her friend moved up and down.

Suddenly, she felt a tightening sensation. She was really close. She grabbed Ty Lee's head and started to thrust her hips. Ty Lee had to use her hand to keep Azula from choking her. Soon, a salty liquid filled her mouth. The acrobat started to guzzle it. Her firebender friend went limp and hit the bed.

When she came to, she felt embarrassed by her lack of self-control. She should hardly be fooling around with a girl like Ty Lee, but didn't think she could stop her self. She was used to being in control, all the time, but now, the goofy acrobat found her weakness.

"Did that help?" Ty Lee asked with a self-assured laugh.

"It did, but don't tell anyone."

"Oh I won't Zula. It will be our little secret."

Azula realized Ty Lee held all of the cards. She would have to get back the advantage. "Take off your pants."

"What?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh!" Ty Lee wasn't expecting a turn. She nervously undid the fly of her pants, just to have Azula yank them off her and throw them across the room. Azula burned off her panties, ruining them before she threw them over her shoulder.

Azula realized she had no idea what to do here, but she could not let Ty Lee know that. She pushed her friend's legs apart and started kissing her thighs. It seemed like a wise move to tease her a little, make her beg for it.

The acrobat started moaning. She had kissed a few boys (and girls) and maybe gotten some under the shirt action, but this was a new one for her and it would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous and a little excited. She gasped. Azula bit her inner thigh, leaving a mark.

Azula touched her between her legs. Ty Lee was dry, which did not seem ideal. If she wasn't so proud, she would ask Ty Lee how to touch her. Instead, she reached her hand into Ty Lee's shirt and started to grope her breast through her bra.

Ty Lee whimpered. She didn't look happy. "Did that hurt?"

"Softer," she replied.

Azula had squeezed pretty hard. This time, she started to cup the breast gently and rub it with her thumb.

It felt much better. The acrobat started panting. Azula got her bra off and started to suck on her breasts.

"OH ZULA!"

Ty Lee's legs wrapped around Azula's hips and started to grind against them. Azula grabbed her ass, which was nice and firm, and squeezed it. Azula made her way down her friend's taut body and now she was nice and wet.

Azula put her head between her friend's legs felt herself getting lightheaded. Her friend had a pungent scent and it was overwhelming her senses. She gave her a tentative lick.

"OH!" the chi blocker moaned.

Azula took that as a good sign and started to lick her more intently, applying more pressure to her nether regions. She had this earthy taste, unlike anything Azula had ever tasted before and it was surprisingly appealing. Azula kept licking and eventually, Ty Lee's little nub became prominent.

The firebender poked it and when the chi blocker flinched Azula started to rub it; Ty Lee started to spasm. Azula sucked it into her mouth and used her finger to go into her tight hole. She was clearly a virgin. She would have said as much, but Azula saw how the boys looked at Ty Lee and would not have been surprised if she had given it up already. She was pleased. She would be Ty Lee's first.

"OH SPIRITS!" Ty Lee cried out as she came. Azula showed her no mercy, continuing to suck on her and finger her, making her cum over and over until she blacked out.

Azula was victorious again. Ty Lee had completely lost control, even consciousness. Her hair was a mess, her body exhausted. She liked seeing Ty Lee completely undone.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Azula enjoyed Ty Lee's visits more and more, studying her body, trying to figure exactly what made her go nuts.

Ty Lee would try to talk to the Princess about their relationship, wanting to know what Azula expected from this, but she always got cut off with kisses or bites. Azula made it clear that she did not want to discuss it. Unfortunately, Ty Lee could be just as stubborn.

On their next "date," she brought Mai with her.

Azula was surprised and relieved that she had bothered to put on clothes. "Zuko stand you up."

"He is not my boyfriend," Mai told her again. She kissed the boy at one party and Azula won't let her live it down.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Ty Lee said we were having girls' night."

"She did?"

"Were you not expecting us?"

"Not exactly," she glared at Ty Lee who feigned innocent.

Mai ignored the exchange.

It started off in a normal girls' night fashion, sharing local gossip and complaining about their family members.

Azula didn't see why Zuko spent so much time with that annoying peasant boy. He was loud, always eating their food and running his mouth about all of these girls that he clearly didn't have since he was always here. "I wonder if he and Zuko are butt buddies," Azula hissed.

Ty Lee chided her. "You're so bad."

Mai had nothing interesting going on at her house. Her brother was only a toddler and her parents were kissing ass all the time, so they paid no attention to what she did as long as she didn't affect their reputation. She used to resent them for ignoring her, but now she could come and go as she pleased. However, she hasn't had anywhere to go recently. Azula and Ty Lee were always busy.

"So what have you been doing the past few weeks?" she asked.

Both girls looked at each other. Azula gave a _don't say anything _glare_._

"I've been tumbling," Ty Lee lied. Her voice always squeaked when she lied.

Before Azula needed to make up anything, her door swung open. Sokka came with flowers, wanting to present them to Ty Lee. He was hoping to take her as his date to a party that Chan was throwing, and he had been so excited that he forgot to knock. Before he could ask, Azula set them on fire.

"Get out of my room you stupid peasant."

He ran.

"I think he was trying to ask Ty Lee out."

"He can do that on his own time, in his own room, unless he's homeless."

Zuko was supposed to go next and ask Mai but when he saw Sokka run away, he ran too.

Azula closed the door. "The nerve of that boy, throwing open my door. He's become way too comfortable with the palace."

"Well, I hope you didn't like him," Mai said to Ty Lee. "Because he will never ask you out now. He's way too scared."

Ty Lee shrugged. "He's kind of cute."

Azula scowled.

When Mai went to the bathroom, Azula asked, "would you have said yes?"

"What?"

"To that peasant boy, would you have said yes?"

"I would have considered it," Ty Lee said.

"Why?" Azula was angry. Ty Lee was hers.

"Because he was going to at least ask me out!" The acrobat was frustrated with their lack of official status

Azula frowned. "Why go out when we have a palace? Everything we could need is right here."

"It's not about the luxury, Zula. It's the thought that counts."

"And that thought is."

"That he likes me and wants to try something new with me. He's not too embarrassed to be seen with me in public."

"Is that what you think?" Azula doesn't get embarrassed.

"I wouldn't know. You won't even talk about us."

"I'm not embarrassed by you," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I AM NOT embarrassed by you!"

"Then why can't we go out on a date?"

"Because, I'm a freak. It's one thing to be gay, that's just kind of weird, but I'm different now. What if people found out, if I got excited in public? I don't go out much at all now. It's not just you."

Ty Lee hugged her. "You're not a freak. You're my perfect Princess and you're all that I want."

Azula realized she would have to say something nice or eventually Ty Lee would go out with an idiot like Sokka. "I want you too, and I will take you on a date, a real one. I just need to plan it."

"Music to my ears." Ty Lee kissed her, forgetting Mai had been with them at all until the door opened again.

"So this is why I haven't seen you two in weeks," she said dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this a three-shot.

* * *

Mai had known of Ty Lee's attraction to the princess, but she didn't expect that Azula would reciprocate those feelings. The girl was a genius when it came to academics and firebending but a fool when it came to personal things such as romance.

"How did the two of you get together?"

Azula knew Ty Lee would babble out the truth so she said. "My back was hurting one day and she gave me a massage. Her hands roamed a little bit. I enjoyed it and there you have it."

That wasn't much of a story, but Azula was not one to talk when she didn't want to. Also, depending on how far they went that day, it might not be a story that Mai wanted to hear.

They continued their girls' night not making much mention of their relationship.  
When it was time for bed, Ty Lee slept in the middle. She cuddled with Azula, which Mai found to be a relief, and the next morning, Mai headed out early while the other girls were still sleeping. If she noticed Azula's morning wood, she didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Ty Lee however, did say something. "Good morning!" She guided it into her hands and began to lick.

Azula woke up to Ty Lee between her legs and encouraged her to keep going. "Oh Ty!" Her hands were in her friend's brown silky hair and she guided the girl's head as she fought the urge to raise her hips.

The firebender was close and she started to moan loudly as Ty Lee serviced her.

"I'm going to …"

The door opened as Azula lost her load in her girlfriend's mouth. Only one person would just come into her room unannounced.

"Father?"

Ozai was stunned. Since when did his daughter have a penis? How is it so huge? How long had she been fucking Ty Lee?

Is she also fucking that other girl? Azula pulled the sheet over herself, even though the damage was done.

"How did you get a …?"

"I don't know. It was there one day."

"Recently?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Just woke up with one."

"Well I had stomach aches and then there was this."

He wondered what to do. What good would a doctor do other than make a report that could be the source for nasty rumors? "Let's pretend this never happened."

"Okay."

Before Azula could ask why Ozai had come to her room, he bolted, so quickly that he ran right into Zuko.

Ozai didn't say anything. He didn't even yell at the boy before he got downstairs.

Zuko wondered what that was all about.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Azula and Ty Lee went on their first date. The firebender had the perfect dinner planned, a five-star restaurant for dinner and a show at the Capital City Playhouse, seats in the royal box of course.

She told Ty Lee to dress nicely and the girl wore an evening dress, a pink one of course.

Azula wore a black dress and a push up bra, since she had less on top than her girlfriend. "You look cute," Azula told her.

"Thanks," Ty Lee hugged her. "I'm so glad we're going out."

"Chill," Azula tugged on her braid to get her to release her.

They made it to the restaurant only to hear, "We don't have your table ready, Miss."

"Huo! Azula Huo as in my father runs the stupid city Huo!"

"Princess Huo. We are running behind schedule."

"How far behind schedule?"

"About an hour Princess."

"AN HOUR! Do you not know what a reservation is?"

"Of course I do."

"Clearly you don't because if you did then you wouldn't be an hour behind. What good is a reservation if it is an hour late? We have tickets to a play tonight. We won't make it if we waste an hour standing around before dinner."

"Several of our customers have that problem Miss."

"So you just like to ruin everyone's dates. Have you ever been on a date?"

"Yes," he said.

"We're you an hour late?"

"No Princess."

"And why not?"

"It would have ruined the date."

"So you understand the concept of reservations and dates, yet this establishment does not actually accommodate those who live in the real world. I'd look for a new job if I were you. This place won't last long."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Ty Lee suggested.

They ended up at a ramen house.

"I can't believe this. I'm wearing a dress that costs more than the monthly rent on this place."

"I like my soup," Ty Lee said. She was happy enough to be on a date with her Princess.

They made it to the playhouse only to see a queue outside. "What is this?"

"The doors haven't opened yet," a woman in line told her.

"But the show starts in twenty minutes."

"The lights aren't working."

Azula was ready to burn the place down. Blue flames emerged from her fingertips as she stormed to the front. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Princess Huo, my apologies, but it appears that rodents have eaten through the wires of our lights."

"You have RODENTS!"

People started making gagging sounds.

"Every playhouse gets them sometimes."

"How disgusting? Will there even be a show tonight?"

"Probably not," he whispered.

Azula stormed off. "I can't do anything right. I picked the one restaurant that couldn't figure out how to right down times in a notebook. I picked the one theatre that decided to break today. Maybe I'm too pathetic to date."

Ty Lee silenced her with a kiss. "You are perfect. No one has ever taken me to such a nice restaurant, even if we didn't eat there or to sit in a box seat at a play, even if it's closed. I just wanted to be out with you."

"Well, since we're out, why don't we find something fun to do?"

They went to the CVS where Ty Lee bought spray paint and ponchos.

"I've never done this before," Azula told her.

"It will be fun."

They went to an abandoned building and started to paint. The ponchos protected their dresses as they made images on the wall.

Azula made a dragon and Ty Lee did an acrobat.

When they heard sirens, the girls ran, their heels not the best shoes for getting away, but they managed to escape the police.

"That was pretty fun," Azula admitted.

"The night isn't over yet."

Azula and Ty Lee went to her house. Zuko was at Sokka's. Are they a couple or what? Ozai was, wherever he goes.

Florence and the Machine started playing as the girls' tongues intertwined, battling for position as they rolled around on the bed.

Azula pinned Ty Lee to the bed and started to move under her dress. When she used both of her hands to unclasp the acrobat's bra, Ty Lee flipped her over, getting on top. She confidently tossed the dress off her, leaving her in her black panties.

Before Azula could burn them off, Ty Lee started making quick work of Azula's clothes, leaving her equally undressed.

The last of their garments came off. Ty Lee lowered her mouth onto her girlfriend and Azula returned the favor. Their movements were rushed and needy, fueled by the adrenaline that only teenagers can produce.

After her climax, the acrobat turned around, facing her girlfriend and she said, "the night isn't over."

"What else is there?" This usually settled the end of their nights together.

Ty Lee handed her a condom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you Zula."

The firebender froze at the l-word. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I've always known." She kissed Azula before the girl could argue with her.

Azula put the condom on. She had to read the instructions first. "It doesn't fit all the way."

"It doesn't have to, well I don't think it does." It was the largest one they had at the store.

Azula slowly pushed her way inside. The sensation was incredible. Ty Lee stiffened. Azula began to kiss her neck. "I'll go slow, really slow."

Ty Lee held her and winced as the last of her innocence was gone.

The firebender held still at first, only moving when Ty Lee nodded. She used her heatbending to rub small circles on her lower back, easing her soreness as she moved faster and faster.

Soon the pleasure was too much, her restraint gone as she began thrusting hard.

"OH TY! OH TY!" She came inside of her girlfriend, who was now wrapped around her.

Ty Lee slept in late that morning. Azula got up and showered before make breakfast.

Ty Lee was disappointed to wake up alone. She got dressed and was about to leave when she saw that Azula had made her breakfast.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes."

She sat down to eat.

* * *

After her soreness subsided, Ty Lee found that she enjoyed sex quite a bit. She and her girlfriend were looking for chances to hook up at every turn. They had a lot of ground to cover, discovering places to fool around in and new positions to try.

After about three weeks, Mai wondered why she never saw either of them around. She invited herself to the palace, and the guards let her inside

She saw Zuko on her way upstairs. "Have you seen your sister around?"

"She's in her room."

Mai knocked on the door and got no answer. She tried the door and it was lock. She used her stiletto to pick the lock and when she opened the door, she saw Ty Lee on her hands and knees, Azula taking her from behind.

"So this is why I haven't seen you two in weeks."


	3. Chapter 3

Azula rolled off Ty Lee, quickly covering them with a blanket, but Mai knew everything now.

The knife thrower shut the door behind her. "So I take it your date went well."

Ty Lee nodded. She was glad their secret was out.

Azula's erection was clearly showing through the sheet. Mai thought it was a dildo.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The dildo, was it the internet or a store."

"The internet."

"What does it look like?" Azula had no diea why Mai was so curious but before she could make something up, Mai yanked the sheet from her.

"Is that … how?"

Azula actually had no idea how she got it. "All I know was I was sick and I had this tea that was nasty and my stomach hurt and there it was."

"Nasty tea?"

"It tasted like fish and feet."

"Like that oyster prawn crap my dad drinks. He thinks it will give him a bigger wang."

"EW!" Ty Lee said.

"I know right."

"Wait, that's why people drink it?"

Mai did some research on the computer. "Apparently, if the Wolf Spirit favors you and you drink this tea, you get a bigger ding dong."

"So some wolf spirit gave me this?"

"I guess. How odd?"

"I know."

"I think it's awesome," Ty Lee said.

"You would," Both of her friends retorted.

"We never did get to finish," Ty Lee said coyly.

"You still want to?"

Ty Lee nodded. She pushed Azula on the bed and began to ride her.

* * *

Mai thought it was so odd to watch but kind of fun at the same time. "I'm surprised that doesn't hurt like hell."

"It's so worth it," Ty Lee groaned as she bounced back and forth.

Azula rolled her over and took her. Both girls came and were in a rapturous state when they remembered they had a visitor in the room.

"I'll see myself out."

"Don't be a stranger Mai."

"Try leaving the house sometimes!"

Azula was snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Zuko was trying to get a bigger wang."

"I bet he'd be jealous of yours."

Over the next couple of weeks, Azula and Ty Lee started taking Mai out with them.

"You actually are going to leave the house?"

They saw movies and got food, but everything was about romance and couples. They were all over everywhere and only reminded Mai that she was alone.

"You'll find the right guy," Ty Lee was optimistic.

"I don't know if I will. The only one who ever showed interest in me was Zuko and he kissed like a dog."

Azula laughed. "I mean, maybe you don't need Mr. Right. Maybe Mr. Right Now will do."

They scoped the social scene, looking for a cute and experienced guy to show Mai a good time.

Ruon Jian seemed to fit the bill. He and Mai were talking at a party when he invited her upstairs. She was about to go when Zuko confronted him.

"You're not taking her anywhere?"

"No one asked you."

"She's not your slut."

"What?"

The two men fought. Mai ended up leaving them there.

"Sorry Zuzu ruined your night."

"I just wanted to have some fun for once. Does that make me a slut?"

"Not at all."

Ty Lee had a twinkle in her eye.

"What is it Ty?"

"Why don't we show Mai some fun?"

"What?" both of her friends exclaimed.

"No one has to know and we won't have any stupid boys in our way."

Mai declined that night, but two weeks later, she was horny and wanted someone who could get her in a good place. She made it over to Azula's house.

Zuko was out as was Ozai.

Azula and Ty Lee were just starting to kiss when they heard a knock.

"It's open!"

Mai came in.

"Oh hey, what brings you here?"

"I thought about Ty Lee's offer and I want in."

Both girls smiled at her. Azula pat the bed.

Mai sat down and Ty Lee began to strip her. Azula used her heated hands to rub Mai's back. "Just relax and enjoy."

As she moved with her poker-like fingertips, Ty Lee lavished Mai in kisses, starting with her lips and making her way down to her stomach, slowly.

"OHH!" Mai whimpered as Ty Lee teased her flesh.

The acrobat moved to put a finger in her and said, "she's so tight." She leaned forward and began to lick her.

"OH FUCK!"

Azula started playing with Mai's breasts and abs. She was in great shape.

Mai felt all of this tension inside, building up and she shrieked just before she let it all go.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ty Lee questioned.

Mai panted as she nodded.

"Why don't you return the favor?"

Ty Lee guided Mai's head to Azula's cock. She started to suck on it.

"OH FUCK! That's it Mai."

Her mouth was small but Mai seemed not to have a gag reflex.

Azula grabbed her head and began to guide it down.

Ty Lee guided Azula's head to her awaiting sex. "My turn."

Azula happily devoured her and soon, both girls were quite content.

"How far did you want to go?" Azula asked Mai, wondering it this would be her chance to claim the girl her brother crushed on.

"All the way."

After putting on a condom, Azula nestled between Mai's legs and pushed her way inside. The girl winced as Azula filled her. Azula used her heated hands to treat Mai's soreness as best she could.

"GO!"

Azula started to thrust.

Whimpers of pleasure and pain escpaed Mai's mouth as Azula took her.

She was so tight, even tighter than Ty Lee had been. Azula wondered how many girls she would conquer.

Ty Lee started to rub Mai's clitoris, bringing her the orgasm that her body desparately craved.

Azula came in her soon after and the three girls took a bath together.

"I'm glad you have such a big tub Zula!"

"Me too."

Mai spent the night, with her two best friends nestled around her. She could get used to this.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Azula had a great time fucking Ty Lee and Mai. She would go back and forth, taking them repeatedly until they would tire for the night. "I want to try something new," Mai told her. She handed Azula a packet of lube.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"If we start this, I'm not stopping."

"Don't."

Azula got her ready and when she did, she took Mai's ass. Mai would be lying if she said she didn't' find herself in competition with Ty Lee sometimes. The girl was just so hot. Mai would have to get sluttier if she wanted more of Azula's attention.

The music was roaring loud as Azula masked the noises of her friends' screams. Zuko wanted her to turn it down. "I have people over!"

When she ignored his phone call, Zuko took the master key and went into her room. There he saw it, Azula with a huge cock taking Mai on all fours.

"That's it. You like it in the ass, don't you."

Zuko shrieked.

Like Azula promised, she didn't stop, smirking at her brother as she ravished Mai right in front of him.

"OH! FUCK OH FUCK!" Mai was too busy being hammered to notice Zuko's intrusion.

Ty Lee pushed him out and closed the door.

"How could? I don't …" Zuko was mystified as to how this all happened. Little did he know, he caused it all by going to a teashop.


	4. Chapter 4

School was back in session. Azula only had two years to go, well before she went to university. Unlike her pathetic brother, she was not content with only having a high school education.

Zuko was working for Ozai now. Azula wondered how long it would be before he got fired.

She would have to ponder this later, however, because she had to get ready for school.

She put on her red and black school uniform. Most girls shortened the skirt, despite the regulations, but Azula didn't bother. She didn't want to flash anyone while she was firebending and even though she had training clothes, she might find herself in a scuffle before she could change into them.

She went down for breakfast. The chef had made her favorite, eggs benedict with spicy sauce and bacon.

"Have a good first day," Ozai told her as he read his paper.

"Thank you father." Azula sat down and ate.

Zuko was still asleep, peon!

After her breakfast, she got in the carriage and was driven to school. She had barely made it two steps out before Ty Lee grabbed her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Azula questioned.

"Good luck of course." Ty Lee had a big grin on her face. Azula was hers and everyone would know.

"Oh right."

Mai was less open with her affections. "Good morning," she said dryly.

"Someone sounds ecstatic to be here."

"Beats being at home listening to a crying toddler."

"I think Tom-Tom is cute," Ty Lee said.

"You would," they both answered as they went inside.

* * *

As always, the three girls were in the same homeroom class. They all sat in a row and waited for the bell to ring. Just after it did, a girl came running into the class.

"Sorry I'm late. It's my first day and I got lost." A girl came running in. Her skin was darker than the others and her eyes were blue.

"Just sit down," the teacher chastised.

Katara blushed as she went to find her seat. When she went to sit down, it was evident that her skirt was riding up in the back.

She must have a sizable bottom, Azula thought to herself as the girl sat down. The Princess couldn't figure out why she had the urge to bite it. Normally, she didn't find foreigners attractive, but this one was alluring.

"Who's she?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

"She looks kind of like Sokka's sister, but I thought she moved to the North."

They later learned that Katara had been studying waterbending with Master Pakku up north, but now that she was a masterbender, her father wanted her to go to a better school so she would have a better shot for universities.

"I wonder if she'll be able to handle the course load," Mai said. Surely her previous school was not as cutthroat as this one.

I wonder if she'll be able to handle my dick Azula thought as she smiled at her. She waved her hand, inviting the girl to eat lunch with them.

"What is she doing?" Ty Lee asked aloud. She never invited people to eat with them, unless she was setting them up for humiliation.

Katara smiled and went to sit with them. "Hi. You're all in my homeroom class."

"I'm Azula. The scowler over there is Mai and the giggly girl is Ty Lee, my _girlfriend."_ Azula still wasn't used to calling her that, especially not in public.

"How do you like it here?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Everything goes so quickly. We only had five periods in the North. Here there are 7." Granted one of them was free, but most people spent it doing schoolwork.

Azula smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll get used to it. We all have, and some of the people here are the consequence of generations of inbreeding."

Katara snorted. "That does lead to increased likelihood of retardation."

"So there is a reason my brother is such a failure," Azula said slyly.

"You have a brother?"

"Zuko, otherwise known as the Idiot."

"Sokka's friend?"

"Oh sorry, Zuko is the lesser of two idiots."

Katara rolled her eyes. "My brother is always getting into some kind of trouble." He got caught in Suki's bed by her father and let's just say the consequences were not good. "Suki's father chased him out the house with a shotgun."

Mai laughed.

Azula frowned in confusion. "I didn't know she could make that noise."

"Did you want to come to our slumber party?" Ty Lee asked. They always had one the first Friday of school.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Friday, at my house. Pizza arrives at 7."

When Katara walked away to her next class, Mai could see why Azula was interested in her. This is going to be interesting.

When Katara got home, her father asked her how school was.

"It was a lot of work, but these girls invited me to sit with them and they invited me to their slumber party."

"Oh that's nice," Hakoda said to her.

"Who invited _you _over?" he teased.

"Azula and …."

"AZULA!" he spit out his juice. "She's totally crazy." He was still traumatized over the flowers incident.

"She's nice," Katara insisted. "Well she was to me and so were her friends."

"Then it must have been opposite day because they're never nice," well except for Ty Lee.

"Maybe you just got on their nerves. You are a butt face."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Very mature," Hakoda chided.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly. Katara had met some of the other girls, but it was clear that her place was in Azula's clique.

"You don't spurn an invitation from the princess," one girl told her. Apparently Jin did that once and was never heard from again. Actually Jin just moved to Yu Dao, but they all thought Azula did something to her.

On Friday, Katara realized she didn't have any pajamas to wear to the sleepover. She usually slept nude. She went to the mall to pick something up before she got there.

Mai and Ty Lee, however, had gone early to Azula's.

Ty Lee kissed her girlfriend. "Let's have some fun before she gets here."

Azula smirked. She tossed Ty Lee on the bed, pinning her down. Mai watched them at first, but then she decided she wanted in. She pulled Azula to her mouth, taking Ty Lee's place as the acrobat started to remove the knife thrower's clothes.

Soon, all three girls were naked. Azula loved having her pick. Of course, she would take both of them, but who would go first? Apparently, both of them would. Mai straddled her head while Ty Lee mounted her cock.

Moans and grunts filled the room as they took advantage of the firebender's talents in the bedroom. Mai rolled off Azula once she was satisfied. The firebender flipped over Ty Lee, pounding her relentlessly as the acrobat moaned for more.

"FUCK ME!"

"Yes ma'am."

Azula grabbed her shoulders, digging her nails into Ty Lee's flesh as she pounded her into oblivion.

The chi blocker came loudly. Azula continued to ravish her until she spilled her seed inside of her. Ty Lee better stay on top of her birth control or else she'll surely be pregnant before the end of the semester.

The three girls scrambled to get dressed before Katara came. Mai just got her shirt back on when she heard a knock on the door.

She answered it.

"I hope I'm not late."

"Just in time," Azula said with a smile.

Their hair was all disheveled. Katara didn't ask why, but she did notice that the bed was quite a mess. Ty Lee had opened the window and Azula lit a candle to mask the smell of sex that had concentrated in the room, but Katara would have to be a virgin not to notice.

When she didn't comment, Azula concluded that she was one.

The pizza came shortly after Katara arrived and they went downstairs. They had two mediums, one was pepperoni and capers and the other was sausage and pineapple.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian," Azula said to her.

"Oh no, but my ex was." Katara was glad to no longer have veggie pizza, ew!

"Why didn't it work out?" Mai questioned.

"He was too into me," Katara said.

"Like a stalker," Ty Lee questioned.

Katara laughed. "No, he just was so sure we were going to get married and have children, and I just wanted to have some fun while I'm young. I wasn't looking to get trapped in a commitment, so I ended it instead of trying to do long distance."

"There's nothing wrong with being single," Mai said. "I'm single."

Azula snorted.

"What?"

"If you're single, why did you turn down Ruon Jian when he asked you out?"

Mai shrugged. "He might have sufficed as Mr. Right Now once, but I have a different outlet."

Katara didn't ask what it was and Mai didn't offer.

They put away the rest of the pizza.

They went back upstairs where Ty Lee had magazines. "10 ways to know if he's into you?"

"Those advice columns are so stupid," Mai told her.

"I know, but the magazines are free. I just steal them from my sister."

"How many siblings do you have?" Katara questioned.

"Six sisters," Ty Lee told her to her surprise.

"Six?"

"And they all look alike," Azula said.

"Not that much alike!"

"We're not going to argue about that again."

"You almost slept with my sister."

"I was wasted, and she tried to get me upstairs. If you hadn't been flirting with that stupid boy …."

"What? You would have known it wasn't me!"

"I knew she wasn't you! I just thought maybe you wanted a threesome."

"WITH MY SISTER?"

"It's not like our relationship is exactly normal!"

Katara was amazed. "What?"

"They're both freaks," Mai elaborated.

"Like you aren't," Ty Lee retorted.

Mai shrugged. "I had nothing to do with that fiasco."

Katara hadn't done much anything other than kissing.

"Are you waiting for marriage?" Ty Lee asked her.

"No, I just never found someone who caught my interest that way."

"You weren't attracted to your ex?" Mai questioned.

"He was cute and sweet, rather than hot and sexy."

"OOH!" The girls did in unison.

They spent the rest of the night gossiping and doing each other's hair. Katara fit in with the group surprisingly well. Azula seemed to have retracted her fangs a bit for her.

Both Ty Lee and Mai noticed.

"How long do you think it will be before Azula has her on her back?" Mai asked Ty Lee.

The acrobat shrugged. "Before Christmas?"

"A good a guess as any."

* * *

One month into the school year, Jet was throwing a huge party in the ravine, an abandoned space behind the public high school where kids went to drink and do other things.

Everyone was talking about it.

"Are you going to go?" Ty Lee asked Azula.

"Why would I want to go to the woods to see nasty peasants with needles of heroin in their arm?"

Ty Lee laughed. "Heroin is so over. Everyone's doing benzos now."

"I'm not doing anything, and I don't want to be near those dirty kids."

Azula's position was not a popular one. Most of the girls who could get out of the house would just to go to this party.

Suki roped Katara into going with her. "Sokka and Zuko have some sports game they're going to." Sometimes, she wondered if Zuko was Sokka's girlfriend. "Don't make me to go this party alone!"

"Okay I'm going," Katara agreed. She hoped her friends would be there, but Azula was taking Ty Lee on a date so she'd forget about the party and Mai was babysitting.

"Babysitting?"

"They're paying me $50."

Her true motivation was evident.

On Friday night, Azula took Ty Lee to dinner at a different restaurant and got ticket to the ballet instead of the theatre.

"I'm so excited Zula!" she had Azula all to herself. She would always like that.

Azula kissed her nose. "Shall we?"

When Suki saw Katara's outfit, she vetoed it. "That's so boring!"

She got Katara to put on a tube top instead and a skirt.

"I feel naked!"

"You look hot."

Katara insisted on a jacket in case it got cold. When she got there, Jet whistled and came her way. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I used to live in the North."

"Ah, how do you like it down South?"

"The weather's nice."

If she got the double entendre, she didn't play along. "Do you want a drink?"

"I can get it," Suki said as she grabbed two beers. "Never take a drink from a guy, especially one you just met," she whispered in Katara's ear.

The beer wasn't very good. Katara chugged it to try and avoid the taste.

Three beers later, however, and the girl was drunk. She didn't drink very much at all and it showed.

Jet thought he could make his move. "Why don't I show you around?"

"What is there to see?" It was just a ravine.

He put his arm around her and led her to this carriage. "There's a whole wonderland behind this school," he said as the driver, Sneers took off.

Katara wondered where they were going. Jet asked her about herself and they started talking. She started to tell him about her waterbending when he kissed her.

She stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Baby! Isn't this what you came here for?"

He tried again and she slapped him. "I barely know you."

"Then why did you get in the carriage?"

"I thought you were going to show me around the neighborhood, not act like a slimeball."

He kicked her out of the carriage, leaving her in an unknown area.

Unsure of how to get home, Katara started walking towards the city lights, hoping that she would end up downtown.

Azula and Ty Lee were on their way to the ballet when the acrobat saw what looked like someone in the woods. "Maybe he's lost."

They brought their carriage closer and found, "Katara?"

"Where am I?"

"Well downtown is three blocks that way. Why were you in a forest?"

She explained how Jet made a pass at her and ditched her when she wouldn't put out. Azula knew the party was a bad idea. She gave the tickets to the first couple she saw who looked nice enough to go. They were very good seats.

"Let's go to this party!"

TY Lee was excited, even if they wouldn't stay long.

Jet had been pounding away beers. "I can't believe she turned out to be a total tease!" he complained to his friends as he drank the beer.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her there," Sneers said.

"I ain't no carriage service. If she don't want the Jet, she can get her own way home!"

He didn't even see Azula approach him. Before he knew it, he got a punch to the face.

"What the FUCK!"

"That's for leaving my friend in the middle of no where, where she could have been killed."

Azula then kicked him in the groin. "That's for making a pass at her while she was drunk."

Azula burned his clothes off, leaving the poor bastard in nothing but his boxers before she kicked him in the stomach, "and that's for not listening when she said no, you ignoramus."

She chased him out of the party. People watched in shock as he ran all the way home in his underwear.

The three girls went back to Azula's house.

"You didn't have to do all that."

"Yeah I did."

Katara smiled. A crush was forming.

* * *

It was another month before the girls had another sleepover. The waterbender had been thinking of a certain firebender more often than she should. When Azula and Ty Lee were gone, she asked Mai about their relationship.

"They've had a few threesomes," Mai said.

"They told you about them?"

"I was the third girl."

"Ty Lee doesn't mind sharing."

Mai shook her head. "I think she knows that Azula's an unstoppable force."

Maybe Katara should stop fighting it.

Azula and Ty Lee came back with moon peach wine and ice cream. The girls ate and got drunk. It was a full moon. Katara would be a liar if she said she wasn't horny right now.

"When's the last time you've been kissed," Ty Lee asked her.

"When that scoundrel Jet kissed me."

"Now that's a memory you should try to forget."

"I know."

Before she knew it, Ty Lee kissed her. Her lips were soft and gentle. It felt quite nice.

"We can make you forget all about that weasel," Azula said haughtily. "If you let us."

Katara wasn't sure whether she should blame the full moon or the wine, but she couldn't ignore the fire inside her. She turned around, kissing Azula fiercely as both girls fell back onto the bed.

Mai made sure to lock the door and put the music on.

Hands roamed everywhere as girls competed for lips and access to each other's bodies.

Azula was ecstatic to be the first to explore Katara's untouched skin. She kissed her way down the girl's modest breasts and almost perfectly flat stomach. She had wide, childbearing hips and nice strong thighs.

The firebender dug her nails into them, causing Katara to wince and moan at the same time as her legs parted.

Mai and Ty Lee started playing with each other as Azula began to devour the waterbender, making her arch her back as she moaned and pleaded for more.

Her noises and Ty Lee's filled the room as Mai got her fingers inside of the acrobat. It was so much fun to make her squirm.

Katara knew exactly what she wanted. She grabbed Azula's head and held her in place as she bucked her hips. The firebender had to start using her fingers as to not get her nose broken as Katara thrashed about. The girl shrieked as she came loudly and then fell on the bed.

Azula had her right where she wanted her. She took a condom and rolled it onto herself before she knelt in front of Katara.

"This is going to hurt, but it will be worth it."

Katara's eyes got big. "It's huge."

"I know," Azula said haughtily as she lined up her cock and pressed it into Katara.

Before she could ask how Azula had gotten such a thing, it was inside her, piercing through her innocence and filling her to the brim. Azula held still as Katara adjusted. Being a masterbender, Katara was able to alleviate her own soreness with the water that had been on the dresser.

Once she relaxed, Azula grinned and began to buck her hips.

"OH! OH! OH!"

Mai and Ty Lee enjoyed the show, kissing and nuzzling Katara's face and neck as Azula claimed her. Katara felt cooler on the inside than the other girls. It must have been because she was a waterbender. Azula found the sensation delightful. She flipped the girl onto all fours and began to fuck her.

Katara's mouth hung open as she moaned loudly. Azula showed her no mercy, but it was fantastic, wanton and perilous at the same time. Both girls reached their peaks before collapsing on the bed.

"This is just the beginning," Azula told her. "I have so many things to do to you."

Katara was officially into the club. Over the months, Azula had managed to form a harem.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara's first time had been passive. Azula went down on her. Azula fucked her. But as she came back for more dalliances, she learned how to be a more active lover.

Mai prided herself in showing Katara the way. "Lower, oh that's perfect."

Katara was in between Mai's legs, using her tongue and her fingertips to please the knife thrower.

"OH FUCK!" Mai hissed as she gripped the sheets. Katara had turned out to be a quick study, and her waterbending only enhanced matters.

The waterbender shoved two fingers in her, pumping in and out as she manipulated the girl's wetness.

It was fun having Mai writhe beneath her. It would only be couple more minutes before the assassin-in-training started gushing everywhere.

* * *

Ty Lee was glad to have a new girl in the club. At first, she thought Katara would steal her Azula time, and she stole some of it, but she also had plenty of fun with Mai, allowing Ty lee to take some of Mai's time.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself." The acrobat said to her firebender. Azula was inside Ty Lee's wetness.

"All this time, we were trying to find Mai a boyfriend. Maybe she just needed a good girlfriend."

"Do you think they'll end up together?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Either way, Azula was sure she'd be fucking both of them liberally.

She smacked Ty Lee's but, signaling for her to start riding.

Sometimes, Azula wondered why the wolf spirit chose her for this. Were there really no men that could handle pleasing their women?

Azula made sure her own needs were met, but she also kept her ladies happy, very happy.

"OH FUCK ME!" Ty Lee cried out.

Azula grabbed her hips and started to thrust from below, gladly!

* * *

Mai finished first, which wasn't a surprise as she had a head start.

Katara's nails teased the knife-wielder's stomach as she watched Ty Lee. She was gorgeous, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, as the sexiest moans escaped her lips.

Katara didn't think she would like girls. It was practically unheard of in the north, but they were beautiful, aimed to please, and they smelled way better than boys.

"I'm gonna!" Ty Lee shrieked as she came. Azula flipped her on her back and pounded her until she filled the pink-loving teenager.

She claimed Ty Lee's mouth with a kiss before leaving her.

Before Azula could ask who was next, Mai said, "I think there's one part of Katara's initiation still outstanding."

Azula grinned, "Oh there is. Get her ready for me."

Mai slapped the bed, signaling Katara to crawl to her. One she did, Mai got behind her and began rimming her.

Azula found a bottle of lube in the drawer and handed it to Mai.

"How do you like this?" Mai asked as she got one lubed finger inside of her.

"UNG!"

Mai smirked as she got the second finger in. "She's taking this quite easily."

"Good," Azula retorted. "Very good."

* * *

After three fingers, Mai determined she was ready.

Azula was hard again and ready to go.

"OH FUCK!" Katara hissed as Azula pushed her way inside. She went slowly and used her heatbending to help with the soreness, but this was just a lot to handle.

There was some pleasure but there was too much pain to pretend it wasn't there.

Azula stayed still until Katara started to relax. Azula started to buck her hips, moving slowly at first, making sure Katara could handle it before she started going harder and faster.

It must have been a gradual change, but it felt like a split second difference between wincing from the pain and moaning from pleasure.

"OH FUCK OHHHH!"

Azula knew what that sound meant and she grinned as she grabbed Katara's hips, holding them as she truly taught her what it meant to be one of Azula's girls.

"Do you like this?" Azula hissed into her ear.

"YES!"

"Good."

Azula held her hips, pounding away at her, while she moaned and grunted.

It felt like the room was spinning. Katara received kisses from both Mai and Ty Lee as Azula had her way with her.

After their orgasms subsided, Azula decided it was bath time and then time to get some food.

"I'm really hungry." They take up a lot of energy.

They washed each other in the bathtub. It was Ty Lee's turn to get washed by Azula. They argued over it because she had heated hands.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Azula opened the fridge and went, "it's empty!"

"It's the chef's weekend off," Zuko told her.

Azula mumbled. "That explains his absence, not the empty fridge."

"The servant who buys the food also has off."

"And no one thought to do his work." Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of takeout. They've been eating too much pizza and "Chinese."

"We could go to that pasta restaurant Mai likes," Katara suggested. "I never remember the name."

"Me neither," Azula said, "but I do like their calamari, so we can go there."

"Did you want to come?" Katara asked him.

Zuko did not want to go to dinner with Azula's harem. He was only one who knew why the girls came to Azula's room, and he was too horrified to tell anyone, after having seen Mai take it so raunchily.

If Ozai knew that his daughter had started a harem, he didn't act like it. He was still pretending that he didn't know about Azula's new equipment. Luckily, none of his associates asked about setting up their sons with his daughter. It would be quite a scandal if this got out.

"Sure," Zuko said, not wanting Katara to know that he knows about the harem.

Their driver took them to the restaurant.

The restaurant was crowded but "we always have a table for the royal family." The hostess took them to their seats.

"Have you eaten here before?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we know the drill," Azula told him.

"Very well, may I take your orders?"

They ordered calamari, Caesar salad, chicken Parmesan and that came with spaghetti. The bread came free.

"Will that be enough for five people?" Zuko questioned.

"We're not eating with your oaf friends. It's fine."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

There was a good amount of food. They were able to finish it all, but it was an effort.

"Sure you don't want one more course," Azula asked her brother.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever." Loser!

They settled the bill and on the way out, Zuko noticed a cute girl. He asked for her name.

"Jin."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Jin."

She blushed as he took his leave. Maybe he would find a girlfriend, finally!

He told Sokka about it, but Sokka had a different question. "Why does Katara hang out with those girls?"

"Ty Lee's nice and all, but you're sister is a crazy bitch, and Mai is just a bitch."

Zuko couldn't tell him why. "Azula's nice when it serves her purposes."

"And what purpose does Katara serve?"

"I don't know," Zuko lied.

* * *

Wanting his sister to meet more people, he took her to an outing with his friends and Suki. "Where are we going again?" Katara questioned.

"To introduce you to some new people. You've been here for months, and you only have three friends."

"How many do you have, and Suki doesn't count."

"I have lots of friends."

"What five? It's not much more than three."

"It's 40% more!"

"No it's not," Suki told him.

"Whatever. The point is your friends are weird so we're going to help you make some new ones."

* * *

While Katara was dealing with Sokka's friend-matchmaking, Mai was bored at home and Azula and Ty Lee were going on a date.

"This time, you plan the date," Azula told her, sick of her plans never working out.

They got kabobs, which were really tasty and then went to a concert.

"What's Bang on a Can?" Azula questioned.

"It's hard to explain, but I think you'll like it."

It was an interesting experience. They played for a very long time so you could come and go as you pleased. The music was classical and modern at the same time. It was an orchestra but there were elements of hip-hop in the music.

Azula found it enjoyable. "Their title doesn't do them justice."

Azula would have focused on the title. Ty Lee thought Bang on a Can sounded fun, like the band.

Katara got to the pizzeria where they met Zuko, Haru, and Teo.

"Hi Katara," Haru said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Nice to see you too," Sokka retorted.

"No one cares about you," Teo told him. Both boys looked at Katara. Zuko did not. Sokka frowned.

"Paws off my sister!"

"They didn't even do anything," Suki told him.

"And they won't ever. No one touches her."

Katara tried not to blush or make any reaction. He has no idea that three different girls touch her, a lot.

Zuko thought about dead kittens so that he wouldn't react to what Sokka was saying. He had to pretend that he didn't hear him and he needed something graphic to take his mind of the fact that he was sitting across from Katara and she's one of Azula's whores and her brother has no idea.

"How about we get meat lovers'?" Suki suggested distracting her boyfriend.

Mai texted Katara, "I'm bored."

"My brother is protecting my chastity," Katara texted.

Mai laughed out loud when she read that. "He's doing a good job!"

"He thinks these stupid boys are going to take advantage of me."

"Like you need any boys."

"I know."

Sokka frowned. "You're supposed to be socializing, not texting."

"But I am socializing, by texting."

"Oh snap!" Teo told him.

"She done threw shade at you," Haru told him, "you gonna take that?"

Katara put her phone in her pocket. She decided to mess with the boys by flirting with Zuko. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" He almost pissed his pants on the spot. Suki giggled, and Sokka looked pissed.

"How's Mai doing?" Sokka asked.

"She's dating someone else," Zuko said. "I asked her out, but she was not available."

"That's too bad," Katara said. "Maybe you'll find someone when you're not looking."

"Actually he's looking at a girl named Jin," Sokka said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll actually be available."

"And if she's not, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Sokka kept looking at Zuko like he was going to kill him.

This is so not my fault.

After the concert, Ty Lee took Azula to get ice cream.

"Oh this is so good. Maybe you should plan our dates."

"I like watching you yell though, so your dates are still pretty good."

"You would like that."

Ty Le kissed her nose. Ty Lee liked that Azula was only dating her. She's the one who got to go on dates with her and kiss her in public. The romantic side of Azula was the one that Ty Lee didn't have to share, and that seemed to be the better end of the deal.

They made out the whole ride back and Azula took her to bed.

"Tonight, I get you all to myself," Azula said happily. She loved sharing, but she also loved being greedy.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Let's have sex while you're upside down. I like that." There was a reason that Azula had picked the acrobat to be her girlfriend. Her flexibility was a decent part of that.

After dinner and bowling, Sokka told his sister repeatedly, "You are not allowed to date Zuko."

"I don't need to date him. I'm pretty sure sex is still sex if you're not dating!"

Sokka almost wrecked the car.

"You're not driving!" Suki snapped.

"Don't you ever say that again? You know what happens to girls who have casual sex?"

"Enlighten me."

"They get pregnant and the guy swears it's not his. It was just casual. She could have been fucking the whole football team. They get stds from their "boyfriends." Their reputations turn to shit."

"So if Zuko just fucks Jin then Zuko's awesome while Jin is a whore."

"I didn't make the rules!"

Katara smacked his head. "OW!"

"You're an idiot," Suki told him.

"I'm not stupid Sokka. I know how contraception works. If I want to have sex, I'm going to have it."

"Not on my watch!"

They got home. Of course, Suki spent the night.

"If she got pregnant, would you lie and say it wasn't yours?" Katara asked before she went to bed.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "Oh no she didn't."

She threw some serious fucking shade!

Mai texted Katara, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" She'd have to tell Mai about Sokka's behavior another time.


End file.
